Broken
by mrs.potter4ever
Summary: Aurora is with Rick and they are the perfect couple, but things aren't always as they seem. Aurora finds out that Embry is crushing on her, but is it more than that? Follow this relationship triangle of lies, betrail, and true love. You know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story I've put on fanfiction so stay with me. I hope you like it…**_

Chapter 1: the beginning

**(Aurora's POV)**

"Are you sure you want to go? What happened to our movie night?"

I was really tired of having this conversation with her.

"Yes mom! I want to go. Is it okay?" I hated lying to her but right now I had to.

"Yea, sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her. "We'll reschedule okay?"

She nodded. I honestly didn't want to go but I couldn't upset Rick again. Last time I bailed on a party that got me slapped and a bloody lip. I had to wear a bunch of cover-up for 2 weeks til my bruise wasn't purple anymore. I hate making Rick mad so I have to do whatever he says. I would leave him but I'm too scared of what he might do to me.

It wasn't like this at first. I met Rick in Math class on my first day at Swinton High. Mom and I moved to Washington from Cali after my parents divorced. So anyway, a week or so later we were together. We were so perfect til one day I was joking around with some guys and Rick got mad, that's when the abuse began. That was about 3 months ago…

I lost track of the time and I had to meet up with Rick before the party. Crap, I can't be late. I picked up my keys and purse and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Aurora. Drive safe and no drinking!"

"I won't mom." I replied, shaking my head. Crap, crap, crap! I was gonna be late. Shit, Rick is gonna kill me! I drove as fast as I could without trying to get pulled over. I finally got to his house and pulled into his driveway. His parents' cars weren't there so he was alone. _Fuck, this isn't good, _I thought. I was only late by 15 minutes, maybe he wouldn't mind. I walked up to the door, shaking. I was so scared. I knocked. He opened the door and man did he look pissed.

"Get in here… now."

"O-Okay." I am so nervous. What's gonna hap-… Damn that hurt. He's never pushed me before, that's new. I caught my balance and turned around just in time to get slapped.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of the time! I'm so sorry!" I was crying, practically drowning in my tears.

"STOP CRYING… JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed at me. I did my best to stop crying but it wasn't working. He got a hold of my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Shut up! I don't understand why you're even crying. You bought this on yourself. You don't listen."

I knew this was stupid. I was 15 minutes late for crying out loud. Come on, but I knew better than to say that so all I could do was apologize… again.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. Come here…" I did as I was told and then, as usual, he hugged me. I hate him. "If you just listen then this wouldn't happen. Of course I forgive you." How high does he sound right now, really?

"Thank you, Rick."

"Yea. Now go fix yourself so we can leave for this party."

_**Okay, so I hope whoever reads this likes it. I already have 7 more chapters written but I'm not gonna put them up just yet. If I get at least 3 good reviews then I'll put up chapter 2. And please believe, chapter 2 is really good, I've been told… Review, review, review… please :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so in due time I will get more readers. I'm really hoping for a lot of readers. I didn't realize how short ch.1 was until I typed it up (sorry). I've gotten the hang of how to actually load up new chapters so here it is.**_

Chapter 2: the party

**(Aurora's POV)**

There wasn't much damage done, well physically at least. All I had to do was touch up my makeup and fix my hair. I left out the house and got in the car. The ride to the party was silent, but that was to be expected. I mean really, what can you talk about after something like that? The silence must have been killing him because after about 5 minutes he turned the radio on then turned it up… way up. I laughed internally.

We finally got to the party; I have no idea whose party this was, one of his friends that I hadn't had the "pleasure" of meeting. We got out the car and began to walk towards the house and followed some signs that lead us around the back.

"Put a smile on your face," he said to me as he grabbed my hands and intertwined out fingers. I went ahead and smiled. I, like always, pretended everything was fine. Like nothing was wrong with us, we were perfect. And to everyone who saw us we were, they were so blind… or w were pretty good actors.

After about an hour of walking around and talking to other couples, Rick left me and went to talk to some of his friends. I was sitting alone for a while, that was until my best friend, Faith, came and sat beside me.

"Aurora! Hey chica, what's up?"

"Hey, Faith. Nothing much…" Something seemed off with her. She smelled like tequila. "Faith… yea hun your breath is like… Are you drunk?"

She sighed heavily. "Not yet but I'm getting there."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I will, but don't worry about that right know. I've got gossip to share with you."

"How can I believe anything you say when your drunk?" I thought about it for a second. "Alright fine, what is it?"

"Okay, so I was working the room and I overheard the La Push Gang talking."

"Oh please Faith, they are hardly even a gang."

"Whatever, that's what everyone calls them so that's what I'm calling them. So, anyway I was standing near them and I overheard that Embry has a crush on you. The guys were like 'Come on man! She's over there by herself! Go!' It was so cute."

I tried my best to look uninterested and shrugged. "Uh, okay."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean 'Okay'?"

"It's just that. Okay. It doesn't matter, I'm with Rick so it's whatever."

"I guess you're right." We sat there for a minute or so then Faith started tapping on my leg. "Don't be too obvious but turn around. Embry is looking over here and is so checking you out!"

I rubbed the back off my neck and turned my head in Embry's direction. Even though they all looked about the same, I could tell which one Embry was. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Faith waved her hand past my face and got my attention. "What?" I asked.

"What was that?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that moment. Don't deny it girl, the two of y'all were staring at each other a minute. He's cute isn't he? You were checkin' him out," she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"No I wasn't." I was such a liar.

"You are such a liar." Damn she was good.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want anything while I'm up?"

"No… Wait, yes. Some water please."

"Okay." I got up to get us something to drink. So walking over to get it meant walking past Embry. I tried not to look at him, afraid to get lost in his chocolate brown eyes again. Plus if Rick caught me, I'd be in serious trouble. Of course Embry didn't know any of this so it didn't stop him from following behind me.

"Hi, I'm Embry," he said.

I turned around and saw his beautiful smile and I smiled back. "Hi, I'm Aurora."

"So Aurora," I loved the way he said my name, "how do you like the party?"

"It's okay. Not really my scene but it's cool." I was still smiling. Why couldn't I stop smiling? And why wouldn't he stop staring at me? I didn't mind it but it was strange. Most people look away once in a while when they talk to other people, but not him. It wasn't in a 'I'd tap that' way but more like a 'she fell from heaven, I'm on cloud nine now.' I could have stood there and looked at him all night but Rick crept up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. I jumped.

"Hey baby." He only calls me that in public. "Who's this?"

Embry was glaring at Rick. How did he already not like him? Thinking about that made me smile.

"Rick, this is Embry. Embry, Rick." I said with the same smile on my face.

"Her boyfriend," Rick said.

"Hi," he said calmly. I commend Embry for being so cool.

"I have something for you," Rick whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and he looked mad. What did I do now? A part of me wanted to run behind Embry so he could keep me safe. I needed to stay here, near him. "I can't. I gotta go back to Faith." That's the first thing I could think of.

"Faith can wait. Come on." He grabbed me hand and squeezed it as a warning. He could have broken it if he wanted but he wouldn't , not with people around. So smiled through the slight pain and told him 'okay'.

"Bye Aurora," Embry called after me. But I wasn't stupid enough to answer back. Plus I started to hurt, like my heart was missing a piece or something. The pain grew as Rick pulled me farther and farther away… into the woods…

_**Bum Bum Buuuum! Okay so ending it like this might get people into it… I hope! So anyway, let's see… Review! PLEASE **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**To anyone who actually reads this, review… Come on, review my story… You can do it. All you gotta do is click that little review button at the bottom of the page then type up letters that form words. Thanks!**_

Chapter 3: time to go

**(Embry's POV)**

She was so beautiful. I'm glad I actually talked to her because I'm really tired of the guys riding me. And I was really happy until her boyfriend came over. I hate him, mainly because he had her but even more so because he took her away from me in the middle of our first conversation ever and he cut it short. I don't think Aurora likes him much either because she got so tense when he came over then she came up with that lie about her friend. I decided not to just stand here so I went back to the guys. Paul, Jacob, and Quil were all grinning at me and nodding their heads.

"What?" I asked.

"What you mean 'what?'? What happened man?' Jacob asked in a rush.

I stood there not really knowing what to say. "Nothing. I mean, I said 'hi', she said 'hi' back. I was about to start a conversation but that guy came over and he took her away."

"Uh, you mean her boyfriend?" said Quil.

"I'd rather call him 'that guy'."

"It's okay", Paul started, "maybe you'll just have to start at the best friend level instead of jumping straight to boyfriend. Sorry dude."

I sighed, he was right. I was about to respond when I heard someone crying. I looked around to see if it was anyone at the party but then I heard Aurora cry, "Please, don't! I'm sorry!"

"Guys, come on! Aurora needs me!"

**(Aurora's POV)**

We were so far into the woods that I couldn't hear the music from the party. I didn't know what was going to happen. I needed help.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"Please, can you just stop so we can talk already? You're hurting my arm."

"You deserve it."

We stopped walking but he was holding onto my wrist. He finally dropped it, turned around, and backhanded me. I fell backwards onto the wet ground.

"Why do you have to be such a slut? You were flirting with that guy right in front of me… in front of everyone. You act like you don't love me"

Even under these circumstances, I almost laughed. But still, I kept my mouth shut or at least I thought I did, the words escaped my mouth before I could catch it.

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't love you Rick."

"Yes you do!"

"How could I? You hit me and push me around… Why would I love you?"

He came toward me with fire in his eyes.

"Please, don't! I'm sorry!" I screamed.

He stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I said again in a whisper, "but it's the truth. How can you seriously expect me to love you when you treat me like this?" What was going on? Where was all this coming from? He stared at me for what felt like forever then began to walk away. I got up off the ground and turned in the other direction and lifted my head up to the sky and stared at the moon. So full, so beautiful. I heard footsteps approaching behind me, and has I was about to turn around, I felt a hand push me down. Everything went black…

_**Okay, so there's chapter three. It's almost 12:45 am but I'm not tired. If I stay up long enough then you'll be getting chapter four within the next two hours, if not then soon (trust me!) I've already written up to chapter 11, I just haven't typed it all up… I want to thank **__**ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD**__** for being my first fellow 'fanfictioner' to comment on "Broken"… THANK YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The morning after I posted chapter 3, I saw that I already had two reviews. (I dream of the morning I wake up with millions of emails flooding my inbox… Okay not millions but yea.) I am truly sorry for telling you all that I would post this soon and it has been over a week. I am happy to report that no one cyberly bad mouthed me asking for it. So, as a treat I'm putting up chapter 4 and possibly 5 today. Anyway, this is chapter 4… REVIEW!**_

Chapter 4: the rescue

**(Embry's POV)**

We ran out the party, pushing people out our way. Well I was. I could still hear Aurora and Rick talking but I only got bits and pieces of it. I heard Aurora say "love you". Oh great, she loves him. Maybe Paul was right, best friend first. Greeeat. We kept running in the direction the conversation was coming from and then I heard I thud.

"Shit. Aurora, get up… Aurora! Get your ass up… Oh shit! What did I just do? Crap…" It was Rick. Ugh, what happened?

"Come on guys," I said, "we've got to get to her."

We picked up the pace. I saw some movement to my right but decided not to follow it. I had a feeling it was Rick and as much as I wanted to choke the life out of him, Aurora was more important.

We finally reached Aurora and I saw her lying on the ground.

"Aurora! Aurora!" I yelled. "Wake up! Please!"

"Is she alright?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. Paul go get the truck, we'll take her to Sam's."

"Yea, okay. Quil, come on." And they ran off.

I bent down and picked her up. She looked so cold. I could hear her heart beating, so slow. She was going to be okay, she needed to be okay. I started thinking about how much I wanted to kill Rick for hurting her. He needed to hurt, he needed to die. I can't believe that coward ran away and left her here.

"Let me take her," Jake said, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I'm good."

"No, you're not. I can tell, you look like your gonna phase. Just let me hold her while you calm down."

I sighed. "Okay, fine." As much as I didn't want to, I gave her to Jake and we started walking to the truck. After about 2 minutes of quiet, I broke the silence.

"I can't believe this shit. How could he just leave her like that?"

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that right know. We'll handle it later."

"Your right, I _will _handle it later."

We finally got to the truck. Paul was driving; Jake was in the passenger's seat, with me and Quil in the back with Aurora, still out like a light. I laid her down across the back seat and made Quil swear he wouldn't touch her, so he sat on his hands. I held the top part of her body, I stroked her hair, brushed hand across her soft cheek. She is so beautiful, why would anyone want to hurt her?

"Quil, did you call Sam?"

"Yea, but Emily answered. I didn't tell her everything though."

"Okay,"

We finally got to Sam's house and as soon as we pulled up, she came running out the house. We all got out the car and I was holding Aurora.

"I have the spare room set up. What exactly happened? All Quil said was that someone was hurt. What's going on?" she said in a rush. Then she saw Aurora.

"Who's that? What's going on?"

"That's Aurora." Paul said.

"Embry's Aurora?" she asked. They nodded.

"Oh my gosh Embry! I'm glad I get to meet her, though the circumstances aren't good."

I looked down at Aurora in my arms. "Can I take her upstairs?"

"Yea Embry, go ahead."

I started walking then stopped. "Em, can I stay over? I don't wanna leave her like this. I wanna be here when she wakes up."

"Of course. I'll call your mom and let her know."

"Thanks."

I got upstairs and laid her down on the bed, took her shoes off, and got a washcloth so I could get the dirt off her face. In the process of doing this, I took off her makeup. She's even more beautiful without it. I pulled up a chair and sat it next to the bed, held her hand, and waited.

_**Okay so there's chapter 4 and it took me longer then I thought. Review! Chapter 5 may or may not be up tonight so… yea… REVIEW **___________


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's been over 2 months. I have not forgotten about you all or this story but things have been very hectic… I'm so glad 1**__**st**__** quarter is over :D There isn't much to say except forgive me for the wait and here's chapter 5.**_

Chapter 5: waking up

**(Embry's POV)**

The time passed so slowly but I enjoyed every minute it. I had reluctantly let go of her hand because I didn't want the heat to get to her. She was getting better, starting to move around in her now sleeping stage. About 30 minutes ago she was moving around as if she was having a bad dream or something. Her phone went off a few times too. I'm guessing it's her parents… or the bastard Rick. I didn't even think to look; I wouldn't go through her stuff without her permission. After another 15 minutes, Aurora began to wake up.

**(Aurora's POV)**

I could have stayed asleep forever but my phone was going off again, probably my mom. Plus, I was getting cold again because whatever warm thing that was touching my hand and made me feel so warm and content was gone and I missed it. My head didn't hurt and I was tired anymore so I decided to actually get up. To my surprise, I woke up and saw the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. _Embry._

"Embry," I said mimicking my thought.

"Hi."

"Where am I?"

"My friend's house."

"Why?"

"Because I found you in the woods, on the ground, unconscious."

"Oh. How did you know where I was?"

"I- Well, I-"

"You know what? Never mind," He didn't need to explain. I'm just so glad he found me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell." I'm such a bad liar but I doubt he could tell.

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"You're lying. Don't ask how or why I can tell, I just can."

Okay so now's there's another person I can't lie to. I couldn't tell him what happened. If I did, and he went after Rick, then Rick would seriously hurt him then he'd come after me. _That makes sense right ? I think so… _I just can't see Embry hurt. I cared for him to much. _Wait, what? What are you thinking? _I have no idea, I barely know him. _Then stop thinking like that. _I know but come on, he's like really hot! _Yea yea, I know. _

"um, I gotta call my mom."

"Sure. You want me to go?"

Hell no. "No, you can stay." He smiled. I pressed 2 on my cell and it speed dialed my house number.

"AURORA WHAT THE HELL! WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?", my mother yelled into the phone.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 1 a.m. Saturday morning.

"I'm fine mom. I'm at Faith's house. She's not feeling good and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Ugh, fine but seriously, you scared the shit out of my. I called and called but you didn't answer. Another few minutes and I was gonna call the police."

"No mom, I'm good. I'm gonna stay with Faith tonight and come home sometime tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yea sure. So, did you have fun?"

"Yup. I danced and stuff."

"And Rick, how's he?"

"He's good. We had a great time."

"Not to much of a great time I hope…"

Embry laughed quietly but caught himself. I know my phone wasn't that loud. Maybe I should have had him go. _No you'd miss him too much. _Shut up! _Make me! _Ugh.

"No mom, keeping it PG."

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to Faith. Good night… morning… whatever."

I laughed. "Bye mom."

"Bye honey." We hung up.

"So, what now?" I asked Embry.

"Well, you can take a shower if you want. I can put your clothes in the wash and then we could talk. Or if you tired, you can go to sleep."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well I guess I can take a shower as long as it's okay and then we could talk."

"Cool. I'll be back with a change of clothes for you."

He got up and left the room. I got up and ran to the doorway.

"Wait, Embry," I whispered, not want to wake anyone else up… if we weren't alone.

He turned around. "Yes?"

I walked to him and gave him a hug. Now I was a pretty average size for my age. **(A/N: I didn't mention earlier but they are all in the 11****th**** grade, except for Paul he's a senior. Just thought I'd say something about that.) **But when I hugged Embry, I fell like a toddler or something. "Thank you."

"No problem."

We stayed in this hug for what felt like forever. He was so warm and it felt so right to be in his arms. I didn't ever want to let go. _But you need to, like now. _For once, I actually listened to the little voice in my head and I let. I pulled away just enough to look into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. I got lost in those eyes. Then my eyes drifted down to his lips and once I did, I realized how much I want him to kiss me. _You don't know him like that… And what if Rick finds out, hhmm?_ Damn you voice in my head! I listened, yet again, and let go of him. I walked back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Glad to see that I got a couple of reviews and so excited that I have new people following my story. Welcome and enjoy! On another note, I am really starting to get lost in this story. Whenever I need an escape from the hectic world of being a senior, I write… So glad for this website, it's the perfect way to share my escape with everyone who reads it. So enough of the "mushy" stuff, time for Chapter 6.**_

Chapter 6: Talking- Part 1

**(Aurora's POV)**

After my shower, I changed into the clothes set out for me. Black pants and a blue tangtop. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs. I didn't know where Embry was but something was pulling me to what looked the living room. When I got there, there he was, lying on the couch, staring out the window.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey", he replied. He sat up and gave me space to sit down next to him. He turned to me.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, just looking at the moon. How was you shower?"

"Good."

"And the clothes?"

"They fit. Thanks."

"No problem."

I honestly didn't know where to go from there. I turned away from his gaze and looked at the moon. "It's beautiful."

"Yea", he said but I could see out the corner of my eye that he was still looking at me. I turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," I said.

"Okay. You still wanna talk?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"About what happened."

I really hope he wasn't talking the kiss. I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"When I found you in the woods."

"I told you already, I fell."

"And I told you already, you're lying.

I looked at him for a while and didn't say anything. Something kept urging me to tell him the truth. I _needed _to tell him the truth but I just can't.

"Aurora, please, just tell me."

I had to tell him. He cared about me, I could tell him. "I think Rick pushed me."

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Well we were arguing and then after a while I made him mad and he walked away. I turned to walk away and then he just pushed me." After I gave him a small version of what really happened he started shaking and man did he look pissed. I reached out and touched his shoulder, what's with his body temperature? "Embry, are you okay?"

"Uh, what? Oh, I'm sorry about that. I just… Sorry."

"No, it's… it's fine." I took a deep breath. "Look, I-I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything that has happened with him. Things I've never told my mother or Faith or anyone. But if I tell you, I need you to stay calm. No more of that shaking… I mean if you can help it."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And so it began. I told Embry about everything. Every time Rick hit me and called me out of my name. About how I was scared and how I didn't love him and most of all, how scared I was to leave him. I explained the past few months in practically half an hour. I didn't even realize I was crying until he reached out to wipe away my tears. I dove into his chest and cried even harder. He started rubbing my back.

"Stop crying. Ssshhh… It's okay now, I'm here. He won't come near you ever again. I promise you that."

"H-How? How can you promise that?"

"I just can."

I giggled.

"Oh… did I get a laugh?" He sat me up. "Is that a smile? I made you smile?"

"I'm smiling because you're crazy. How can you promise that?"

"Just know I can and will keep you safe, okay?"

"Okay."

I stared into his eyes. Something told me I could believe him and that everything would be okay as long as I was with him. I didn't understand what was going on with me. I am telling a complete stranger something I couldn't even tell my own mother. And on top of that, I wanted to kiss him again. Then that want became a need. Without hesitation my lips were on his. Now there wasn't hesitation on my part but there was on his, like he didn't see it coming. But then he got into it and then some. When he kissed me back, I shot straight to cloud nine. It felt so natural to kiss him. His tongue brush across my bottom lip, begging for entrance and when our tongues touch I was lost. He leaned closer to me and deepened the kiss before I knew it, my back was on the couch and his lips were still on mine. Regrettably, he stopped kissing me.

"Aurora, I l-"

He was interrupted by the cry of the wolf in the distance.

_**So there it is, 'til next time that is. Review if you want but I would really like you to. I hope everyone likes where the story is going. I bet everyone is wondering, "Where is Rick?" I know ya'll hate him (because who really wouldn't) but his POV will be up right after the next chapter. It's going to be rather short so after I post ch.7, ch.8 will be right behind it. Thought everyone deserved a treat after me not posting for so long. REVIEW and see everyone soon enough. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I want to thank VampireKisess and waterbender-inlalaland for commenting on chapter 6. And I take comments seriously so I made this chapter longer by combining the next two chapter (plus one of them had a bonus POV) so it's gonna be long. One more little heads up, it's a back and forth POV going on. Get comfortable and relax…**_

Chapter 7: Talking- Part II (& Tell It All)

**(Embry's POV)**

I don't know what made her talk but she did. She told me everything. About every time Rick hit her, how scared she was, and especially how much she didn't love him. _So she doesn't love, yes! _She didn't know what to do and I don't think she knew she was crying, so I wiped her tears away. Then out of nowhere she fell into my chest and kept crying. I don't even think she was really paying attention to my body heat because she did comment on it at all; she just stayed there and cried. I started to rub her back.

"Stop crying. Shhhh… It's okay now, I'm here. He won't ever touch you again, I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

I had a few choice thoughts but if I shared them then I'd share my wolf secret. "I just can. Just know that I can and I will."

She pulled her head from my chest and stared into my eyes. I stared back. I wanted so badly to kiss her but I kept thinking about what Paul said, 'best friend first'. I have to be here for her, as her friend. Even if I want more, I have to be her rock right now, her shoulder to cry on. Maybe over time Rick would eventually lea-

Her lips met mine, braking my internal conversation. It caught me by surprise and for that to happen to a wolf is seriously saying something. Then I started to kiss her back.

After… well I don't know how long, we pulled away for air. Okay, now I've got to tell her. I have to tell her how much I care about her and that I could protect her and that I love her.

"Aurora, I-"

A wolf's howl cut me off. Ugh! Alright, someone's gonna get hurt.

"Aurora, I've got to go."

"What?"

I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I've got to go. I'll be back."

"When?"

"Soon. I've got something to do then I'll be back as soon as I can. Get some sleep while I'm gone and I'll be back when you wake up."

"Are you leaving because of what I just did? I'm really sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for? Don't be sorry." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Lie down and sleep."

Within seconds, she was asleep. I ran out the backdoor, took off my clothes, and phased.

_Okay, who did it?, _I thought loudly.

_Did what?,_ asked Quil.

_Ruined my moment._

_I did. _Sam thought. _I was on my way home and I heard everything. Something came up. Anyway, look, I had to get you out of there. You're moving way to fast._

_What is he talking about Embry? Were you two gonna… you know.,_ Seth thought.

_What? No. Not that I haven't thought of it but no. I was just going to tell Aurora I love her._

_WHAT?_, Leah thought. _Dude, too soon. Take it from me; no girl wants to be told that too soon. You come off as clingy._

_What do ya'll mean 'too soon'? It's different then a regular relationship, she's my imprint. Take Jared for example. Jared told Kim he loved her in a matter of hours and he got some a few days later. What is the problem with me just telling Aurora I love her?_

_First of all, _Jared stated, _Kim was in love with me before I even told her. I didn't know it yet, but she did. So because of that, and the fact that she was single, I told her I love her. So there._

_Exactly. Besides, she has a boyfriend.,_ Quil thought.

_Not exactly._, I replayed a little of our, Aurora and mine, conversation. _So you see, _I said, _this is why I'm gonna hunt him down and cause him some serious bodily injuries._

_No, you won't.,_ Sam thought. I could hear the little bit of Alpha command he was projecting. He didn't have to use it but when we start to get angry like this, he feels it's necessary.

_Alright fine, whatever._

_Look, the reason why I called everyone was to tell you I caught wind of two vamp smells. I've never smelled these scents before so I don't know what to make of it. Now one scent is stronger than the other and I'm getting the feeling that we are dealing with a newborn. I've got that same vibe I did during the "Newborn War". _

_And I talked to Nessie _**(A/N: Nessie is physically about 17 in my story)**_, her family doesn't know the sent either., _thought Jacob.

_So since is a complete mystery to us all, I've come up with a new patrol schedule._

Sam explained the new schedule. Sam and Leah were both going to patrol while the guys and I are in school. Then we got random hours throughout the night in pairs. After all was said and done, I ran back to Sam's house and he went on patrol with Jake and Seth. When I got close to the house, I found a tree to hid behind do I could change. I phased back and put on my clothes. I was walking back to the house, zipping and buttoning my pants when I looked up and saw Aurora.

**(Aurora's POV)**

Okay, I just can't lay here anymore. I fell asleep all of 15 minutes before I woke back up. I have got to get some air. That same pull that pulled me to the living room earlier, was pulling me to the backdoor and outside. So following my instincts, I went with the pull. When I finally got outside to cold air practically slapped me in the face. You think that would wake me up, but that wasn't what did. I didn't really come to 'til I saw Embry coming from out the woods adjusting his pants.

"What just happened?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "What just happened Embry?" I asked again. He walked towards me and reached out to grab my hand but I pulled back.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, what did you see?"

"I saw you pulling up your shorts so I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you were probably naked. Are you out here with some girl or something?" _Why are you so mad, your not even his girlfriend. _I know, but still.

"No, of course not."

"Whatever, screw this. You are so lucky I don't have my car or I'd go home." I turned and walked away.

"Aurora, wait!" he yelled after me so I started running.

I didn't even know where I was going. Everything looked the same and I think I made a wrong turn somewhere because I don't remember that bush to my right or really anything for that matter. They should really have a trail or something so this doesn't happen. Then again, most normal people don't go wandering around the woods at night. I didn't know what to do so I curled up beside a tree and started to cry.

**(Embry's POV)**

Shit! I can't believe this! She is so mad at me but I can't even tell her why because of Sam! The bonfire needs to get here quick so I can tell her. UGH! I felt the heat rise in my body and heard my clothes begin to rip. _Great, now I've got no clothes._

I caught Aurora's sent and went after it. Her trail is going in some weird zig-zag, crossover way… oh great, she's lost. She isn't even heading in the direction to Sam's house. I started running in the direction her scent, and my heart, took me. There she is, why is she on the ground? I couldn't just leave her there, but she would probably be terrified of me if I went up to her… Oh well, it's worth a try so I walked up to her, in doing so I stepped on a branch and it snapped. She shot her head up and looked at me. Just looked, she didn't run away or throw any rocks, but she looked.

"Hi" she said.

Wooooooow… She's talking to a wolf and…wow! I walked closer to her and saw tears streaming down her face and I whimpered.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Just lost… and a little heartbroken.

Oh great I broken her heart. Smooth, real smooth. I walked closer and nudged her with my nose. She smiled a sad smile.

"You want to hear about it?"

I bowed my head in a nod and lay down next to her. She looked cold so nudged her to come to me. She crawled close to me but then hesitated.

"You aren't going to eat me are you?"

I shook my head no.

"Oooookaaaaaay. I'm just going to assume that this is all just a dream, seeing as animals don't usually understand English, or any human language for that matter." She laid down on me. "You're so warm. Okay, let me get comfortable. Okay, now it all started at this party…"

She told me about the whole night. Even though I was there for some of it, I still listened. The sound of her voice was so calming and beautiful and sweet and lovely…

_Man you're WIPPED! Wa-choo Wa-choo. _Jacob thought.

_Yeah, I know. Isn't she beautiful?_

_Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah. _

_Stop hatin'._

_Aint nobody hatin' on y-. _Jake laughed.

"… and I can't be with Embry…"

_Hold on Jake. Stop thinking and be quiet._

"… no matter how much I like him. You don't think it's too soon for me to like him, do you?"

I shook my head no. I wanted so much to shift and tell her I love her.

_Yes, because that is the best idea you've ever had. You go from wolf to human and, if she's still conscious from that little bit, you tell her butt naked that you love her. Now, let that thought marinate in your mind for a while and see if it's a good idea._

_Yeah, your right Jake._

_I always am._

_Don't let it go to your head now._

_Whatever dude._

"Okay, so I like him. I really like Embry Call… But there's still Rick."

_Ah, yes, Rick._ I thought.

_That douche._

_Yup._

"And if I try to leave Rick and he finds out about Embry, he'll go after him. I really don't want to see Embry hurt. Now Rick on the other hand… Seeing him in pain would be somewhat enjoyable. I'm not an evil person or anything but he really deserves it."

_Damn straight. _Jake and I thought at the same time.

She yawned and fell deeper into her laid down position. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she was in a deep sleep.

_Jake, bring me some pants please._

_What happened to yours?_

_There gone._

_Ugh, I'm coming._

About 5 minutes later, Jake came running over with a pair of shorts and a shirt tied to his leg.

_Lay next to her while._

_Sure. _

I changed back to human and put on my clothes.

I walked back to them and Aurora was still asleep.

"Thanks man, I'll see you later."

Jake nodded.

I sat down and laid next to Aurora. I put my arms around her to keep her warm and I soon fell asleep.

*****BONUS POV!*****

**(Rick's POV)**

_A few hours earlier…_

I can't believe this shit. She said she didn't love me! How could she not love me? I'm an awesome boyfriend. Okay so I push her around a bit but it's no big deal.

I'm surprised the cops haven't come knocking on my door by now. Okay, so I pushed her kinda hard but with this strength, who wouldn't. I went back for her, but she wasn't there. Somebody has her so she probably fine. Ugh, I just can't sit here anymore, I gotta run.

After about 30 minutes of running in the woods, I stopped to take a break.

"Hello" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a sexy red-head walking toward me.

"Hey there beautiful; it's dangerous to be out here alone."

She approached me with great speed.

"Yes it is, for you."

She pushed my down on the ground, bit me on the arm, and pulled away. My whole arm started to burn and then it shot through my whole body. I blacked out.

When I finally came to, I saw standing near me.

"Well well well, that was quick. It only took a few hours."

"What took a few hours, who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Valerie."

"Well Valerie, what did you do to me? Why does my throat burn? I'm so-"

"Thirsty? Yea, I'll find you someone to drink."

"What do you mean 'someone'?" I asked.

She smiled.

_**So there you go. I hope that's long enough chapter for everyone that's been waiting. We all pretty much know what's going on with Rick, it's obvious. But who is this mysterious Valerie you may ask… Well, you'll just have to wait and see. As I previously stated, this chapter is two chapters I wrote combined PLUS a short bonus POV. But I'm not complaining, ya'll are the readers and I aim to make my readers happy. Also, I'm writing a new story! The name of it is **__**Blind Love**__**.**__** It's another imprinting story with Seth Clearwater as the main character. It's going to be based around **__**Eclipse**__**. Whenever I post a chapter to **__**Broken**__**, one for **__**Blind Love**__** won't be far behind… I hope. Not making any promises with the updates, just a FYI.**____**Please leave reviews and tell me who you think Valerie is and what she has to do with anything, the winner will get a shout-out in the next chapter. **_

_**Until next time, this is 4ever, logging off… **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know it's been a long while. You all already know my 'whoa-is-me' senior story. A lot has been going on. I did get into a college, but I didn't get into the one I absolutely wanted to go to. It's all good because I have applied for a lot. So enough about me because you all want to read this story… hopefully you still do. I hope I haven't been ranting on for too long; I tend to babble when I get… Well idk… So just SB&R (sit back and relax) then R&R (read and review)… **_

Chapter 8: Nightmare Turned Sweet Gone Bad

**(Aurora's POV)**

_I love being alone. The quiet is nice and I can think. But I __**hate**__ being alone in places I don't know. Right now, I'm in the forest alone and I don't know what to do. I thought I was with the wolf but I woke up alone. I've been walking around for at least 5 minutes now looking for the path back to Sam's house._

"_Aurora! Where are you?"_

_Oh my gosh, Embry! "Embry, I'm here! Please find me!"_

"_Aurora?"_

_I started running toward his voice._

"_Embry?"_

"_Aurora?"_

_Then I saw him and as soon as I did, I wasn't mad at him anymore. "Embry!"_

_He turned around, saw me, and smiled. We run to each other's and I jump into his arms. He spins around in a circle as soon as I do then sat me down. He leans down and kisses my cheek then he whispers in my ear 'I love you'. I lean back and look into his eyes and I smile because I know he means it._

"_I love you too" I say to him as a tear runs down my cheek._

"_Then why are you crying? Do you not want to love me?"_

"_No, these are happy tears Embry. I'm glad I can say it to you now; with no regrets, no hesitation."_

"_Isn't that sweet."_

_I would have replied to him, too bad Embry's lips didn't even move. I spun around and came face to face with Rick. Well it looked like Rick but __**this **__Rick has pale skin and red eyes. I turned too hid behind Embry but he was gone._

"_EMBRY! HELP ME!" I yelled. I got no response. Where did he go? How could he leave me alone with Rick?_

"_Rick, what's wrong with your eyes?"_

"_Don't worry about that now. But you should just go ahead and start running."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it will make things all the more fun and interesting."_

_I started to run. I made the mistake of looking behind me to see if I was being followed and I fell over something on the forest floor. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder and flipped me on my back; I came face to face with Rick. He bent down and spoke in my ear._

"_We are going to be together forever Aurora. You said that you always wanted to be with me, remember?"_

"_That was __**before**__ you started hitting me. I cared about you but I don't anymore." I have no idea where all of this courage came from but it was nice… and scary._

"_You love that animal now?"_

"_You're the animal! I don't want to be with you Rick!"_

"_Of course you do." _

_He kissed me hard and rough and it disgusted me. He made a trail of kisses from my mouth to my cheek, then down to my neck. Ugh, first he tells me to run and now this. He has always been able to hold me down but now I was completely incapable of moving an inch. He was going further and further down until he stopped because of a growl. Rick jumped off me and sprinted towards… a wolf; a huge, big ass wolf. I knew Rick would kill it. I couldn't let that happen so I decided to do the only thing I could do, I screamed._

"_NO!"_

I shot up from my sleep, labor breathing. What kind of twisted dream was that? I looked around my surroundings. Why am I outside? Oh yea, I fell asleep next to my wolf. I turned and expected to see a slumbering wolf or no wolf at all, but instead I see Embry, asleep. I was still a little mad at him from earlier so I decided to gently wake him up.

And by that, I mean I'm going to throw something at him.

I found an acorn on the forest ground and forcefully threw it at his head. I hurried and laid back down and pretended I was asleep, making sure my back was toward him in case I stated smiling at his reaction… whatever that may be.

"What the hell? Stupid tree dropping pine cones and acorns." I was right to have my back to him because he was too much. I sighed heavily and tried not to laugh. "Aurora, are you awake?"

I continued to keep my breathing at a steady pace to make it seem as I was sleeping. A cold breeze came from nowhere and made me shiver. Embry immediately placed his hand on my arm and started to rub my arm. _Time for some fun!_ I tugged at his hand for him to come closer and he practically jumped at the notion. He pressed his body against mine to shield me for the cool breeze. If I wasn't pretended to be asleep I probably would have jumped on top of him right then and there (if you know what I mean). It was hard to still be mad at him now that he was being all sweet and stuff.

"Embry." I murmured in my 'sleep'.

It must have made him happy to hear his name because he held me closer to his body. He moved move hair away from my face, to the side. He kissed my neck and tried my best not to get to excited but my whole body started to tingle. _So he is into me, _I thought. The only thing still bothering me was the whole semi-nakedness thing last night or this morning or whatever time it w-. My thoughts cut short with another kiss on my neck. _My, oh my._ I shivered again. I turned around and faced him. I opened my eyes and gazed into his.

"Good morning," he to me with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Are you still upset with me?"

"No." It was true, I wasn't. I mean how could I be with those butterfly kisses he left on my neck? But my tone made him second guess me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… I guess."

"Can we go to your friend's house so I can get my clothes?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

We got up off the ground and regrettably separated.

"Thank you for finding me last night."

"No problem. I'm glad I did."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything."

"It's… It's about the kiss."

He smiled at the mention of the kiss, which made me smile too, but I had a rude awakening for him.

"What about it?" he asked, still smiling.

My smile had faded though. "It never happened, okay?" It hurt me to say this but I had to protect him, and myself, from Rick.

**(Embry's POV)**

What the fuck? Why would she say that? How could she say that? I tried my best to keep a straight face but her words made me die a little inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not trying to sound to hurt.

"What I mean is that you don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone."

Little did she know the whole pack will know when I phase again, that is if I can't control my thoughts.

"Well, why?" I asked. "You kissed me so I thought that meant you and I could…"

"I know I kissed you, okay!" Wow she sounds mad. "I'm sorry I did… I mean, I'm not sorry I did, but… it's just… under the circumstances… we just… can't."

She stopped walking and turned to me.

"Look," she began, "I was crying and hurt and venerable… I needed some comfort and you… I just, I don't know…"

"So you just used me or something?"

As bad as it sounds, I really didn't care. I was glad that she used me for comfort. I'm glad I was there for her when she needed me. I just really wanted to know where this was going.

"No… Yes… Maybe… I don't know. I just don't know", she said, turning away.

"Aurora, look at me." She didn't turn around so I walked over to her. "Aurora, please look at me."

She lifted her head up with tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop crying, please."

"I just don't want Rick to find out. He might hurt you."

I _almost_ started laughing. I wish he would try. I would hurt that fool. He would hurt himself trying to hurt me.

"He won't, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Okay. It's just that he'll come after me too and I'm so sick of his crap. I can't take it anymore."

"And you shouldn't have to." I hugged her. "Stop crying."

"Okay", she muffled in my chest, "thank you Embry."

I smiled. I love the way she says my name.

"Come on, let's go." I told her and we walked to Sam's.

_**I'm sooooo sorry! Please don't hate me! I know it's been about five months and all but school is over, for now anyway. And I have a while before anything huge happens, so I should be getting into the flow of updating better. Again, I am sooooooo sorry! I love all of my reviewers and I hope that you all are still with me. I really hope so. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here we go again, another chapter for all of my lovely readers. I have a bit of exciting news for all of you. I got into an engineering summer program at the college I'm going to be attending. It's for 5 weeks and I'm going to be leaving in about a week. I'm so excited! So anywho… we will continue with **__**Broken**__**.**_

Chapter 9: Going Home to a New You

**(Aurora's POV)**

The rest of our walk was silent. Though I could feel Embry's gaze on me, I never commented. When we got to back to the house, no one was home.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"I some of the guys are either with Sam working or with their girlfriend."

"Oh and who is Sam?"

"This is his and Emily's place."

"Oh. Well it was nice of them to let me stay the night. I wish they were here so I can thank them."

"I'll let them know when I'm over again."

"Thank you."

I went upstairs and changed into my now clean clothes then went downstairs to find Embry on the couch, asleep.

"Embry, wake up."

He didn't stir.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped awake, ready to attack. In the process of him doing this, I fell on my butt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he yelled,

"It's okay, it's my fault."

"It's just…" he exhaled, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

"So which way is your house?" Embry asked as we got into his truck.

"We actually have to go to Rick's first."

He looked at me with sadness and confusion. "Why?"

"I have to get my car. I can't show up in your car because my mom thinks I was over at Faith's, remember?"

"Right, so which way?"

After I told him the directions to Rick's house, he turned on the radio to 100.9 and _"Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing _by Stevie Wonder was playing.

"I love this station." I told him. "I love the oldies."

"Yeah, me too. The 50s, 60s, and 70s have got to be the best time when it comes to music."

"I know, right? None of my friends get that."

"Well, now you do."

We started singing along to the song and before I knew another one was coming on.

"_This is for all the sweethearts out there…" _says the radio host. _"I Honestly Love You"_ by Olivia Newton-John."

I started singing along with the song.

_**Maybe I hang around here  
a little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
that I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know**_

I love you  
I honestly love you

You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
and you should realize  
That it's coming from my  
heart and not my head

I love you  
I honestly love you  


By now I feel that Embry's attention is more on me then the road.

_**I'm not trying to make  
you feel uncomfortable**_

_**I'm not trying to make  
you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't  
come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
when you've got the chance to say**_

I love you  
I honestly love you

If we both were born  
in another place and time  
this moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
and here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be  
leaving it at this

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

"You sing beautifully."

"Thanks. I don't usually sing in front of people. It usually makes me nervous."

"Well I guess you're just comfortable around me."

"I guess I am."

I looked out the side window and saw that we were close to Rick's place.

"It's that house at the corner. Ride past it so I can see if he's here."

When we drove past, I saw my silver Buggie parked next to Rick's blue Ford truck.

"Okay, so the blue one is his. Just drop me off on the next corner and I'll walk to get my car. He will go off if he sees you."

"Um, I don't know. Let me go with you."

"No, I'll be fine; I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Ok, see you Monday."

I open the door and got out. I turned to see Embry one more time but his face was turned as if he smelled something horrible.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"If Rick sees you-"

"I don't care. He won't be hurting either of us."

"Yes he will."

"Aurora, please!"

He looked at me as if leaving alone would kill him. That same tingling feeling that urged me to tell him everything last night was now telling me that he has to come with me. That if I didn't, something bad would happen.

"Okay, come on."

We walked down the sidewalk as quickly as we could and the closer we got to his house, the tenser Embry became. When we reached my car, I pushed the unlock button on the clicker and we got in. I put the key in the ignition and turned the key. I put the car in reverse and backed out the drive way. I turned my upper body around to better help guide me but then a figure in a hoodie stood behind my car, making me slam on my brakes. The hooded person removed the hood and spoke.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

When I was writing, that's where it stopped… I figured I should continue.

**(Embry's POV)**

As soon as she slammed on her brakes and I heard a voice, I knew exactly what was going on. Anywhere and everywhere you go, 2 and 2 equals 4. So unknown vamp smell and animalistic feelings equals new leech. I just didn't think the new leech was going to be Aurora's soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

Aurora turned to me. "I'll handle this." she said, reaching for the car door handle.

"Aurora, no, let me."

What was she thinking? Even if he was still human she shouldn't be going out there alone.

"You don't know him like I do. I can handle it. Plus he won't hit me with you around. He doesn't like an audience."

"No, I've got it. Just don't get out the car."

"Fine."

"Promise?" I smiled, thinking of how she asked me to promise something to her. She had to be too because a small smile crept on her face.

"Yes, I promise."

I got out the car and walked up to Rick. He stood tall at about 6'0" but he nothing on my 6'4" (it only 4 inches but still, I was taller). He had pale skin and red surrounded his pupil.

"Hello Rick."

"Phew, you stink! Like really bad."

"Like you smell any better?"

"Whatever. So you must know what I am and from what Val has explained other creatures, you must be a werewolf."

"Shape shifter, actually."

"Like it matters."

"So if you know what I am, you must also know that I can kill you if and _when_ I wish."

"_Oh please!_ Once I get my thirst in control, I'm changing Aurora. Then she and I will kill your whole pack. And believe me when I say this will be very soon, I'm a very fast learner."

_OH HELL NO! _"You are _not_ going to turn her into a leech! I'm not letting that happen."

"Well she's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want with her. She's mine."

"She's not a piece of property to claim!"

"Why do you even care? Huh? Wait a minute? Do you like her or something?"

I stayed silent, he obviously know nothing about imprinting.

"I mean I get it if you do. She is a nice piece of ass."

"That's it!" I charged for Rick.

"Wait." I heard Aurora say behind us.

"Put your hood up and don't look at her directly." I whispered low enough for him to hear. "She doesn't know about this."

As he put his hood back on, I walked to Aurora.

"You promised." I whispered, knowing good and well he could hear,

"I know, but sometimes promises need to be broken. I have to do this, for my sanity. Please." She whispered back.

"Alright, but I'm here for you."

"I know." she said, giving me a reassuring smile.

**(Aurora's POV)**

"Rick, take your hood off. I want to say this to your face."

"Nope. I think I'm going to leave it on. You'll thank me later."

"Rick."

"Just say what you have to say Ro."

"Please don't start with the nicknames."

"Come on my little lioness."

"Rick!"

"Fine. Say what you have to say _Aurora_."

I took a deep breath. "It's over. I can't take your crap anymore. The abuse, the lies, all the pretending… I just can't anymore. It's a constant headache to be with you and it's exhausting."

"Oh, looks like someone got there lady balls last night. Did your sudden lose in virginity get you all hyped up?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I didn't have sex last night."

"So your still a virgin. Man that's really hot. Look let's quit playin' games and get straight to business. We aren't breaking up."

"Yes we are."

"No we really aren't. But here's what I'm going to do for you. I'm leaving for a little trip but I should be back within a week or so. Might be more, might be less; that all depends on how my training goes. You can have fun and play house with your friend but be prepared when I came back. Because when I do, we are never going to be apart. Not ever again."

He turned to Embry, who, in the heat of the moment, I forgot was there. "Seven days should be enough time for the both of us, right? To do whatever you need to do, say whatever you need to say. I don't want her to freaked out."

He turned back to me. "See you soon baby. We'll be in touch."

With that being said, Rick turned away from us and walked into the woods.

"You okay?"

"Not really, no. I got all that courage to finally stand up to him and break up with him but he refuses. Then says we'll never be apart again. No, I'm not okay. I am totally freaked the fuck out. And what was with that last part he said to you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about now, trust me."

"Tell me."

"I will, in due time."

"Okay. If it's important then you'll tell me at the right time. I'm going home."

"Can I follow you home to make sure you got there in one piece?"

"Sure."

"And maybe we can exchange numbers, you know just in case."

"Okay."

After we exchanged numbers, I got into my car and drove home, with Embry following me the whole way. It was very distracting, but reassuring as well. We finally made it to my house and I walked to the door waving goodbye to Embry.

"Hey honey."

"Hey mom, how was your day?"

"Fine. I was bored all day without you here. Maybe I should get a boyfriend or something. What do you think?"

"You should so get a boyfriend."

"Yeah… There's a speed dating event at a restaurant in Port Angeles on Saturday. Should I go?"

"You should so go mom, really. You need to have some fun again."

"Yeah… Oh, how's Faith?"

"She's fine."

"How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Do you wanna do movie night tonight?"

"Sure!"

I was so glad she agreed, I needed something to help get my mind off the past 24 hours. I phoned for carryout while mom chose a movie. She popped in the disc into the DVD Player and the main menu for _Romeo and Juliet_ (1964) came on. She knew I love this movie and I always watched it when I was in one of my moods. About 30 minutes in, our food came. Mom went to pay for it and bought it back in. We ate our food and watched the movie with little discussion. This was mainly due to the fact that my mom didn't understand a word they were saying, you tell by the way her faced looked whenever we watched Shakespeare. Before I knew it, Juliet was plugging Romeo's dagger into her and mom was lightly snoring next to me. I threw the trash away and woke mom up so she could go to bed in her room. I took a shower, changed into my jammies, and got into bed.

I laid in the darkness for a while before I decided to text Embry.

**A: hey**

**E: hey. is everything ok?**

**A: yea, everything is gud**

**E: so wat r u doin?**

**A: nuthin.. tryna go 2 sleep but cant**

**E: sorry 2 hear that.. anything i can do?**

**A: idk.. jus thawt i shud txt u 2 say thnx again**

**E: 4 wat?**

**A: 4 last nite&2day**

**E: no prob**

**E: can i tell u sumthin? promise u wont freak**

**A: sure, promise**

**E: i miss u**

**A: really?**

**E: really**

**A: i have sumthin 2 tell u 2.. promise u wont freak?**

**E: wats up?**

**A: i miss u 2**

**E: really?**

**A: yes**

**E: idk whether 2 b happy or not**

**A: y?**

**E: cuz now im thinkin i shudnt have left u**

**A: ima b fine, dont worry**

**E: hard not 2**

**A: thats sweet.. now i can go to bed with a smile on my face**

**E: lol thnx but am i that borin**

**A: no, yur that relaxin**

**E: gud 2 kno i cud help in some way**

**A: yea, im glad u did**

**E: we shud b getting 2 sleep anyway.. skool is 2marow**

**A: yea :( gud nite embry**

**E: gud nite aurora :D **

**A: :D :D**

**E: :D :D :D**

**A: we r gonna go at it all nite if we dont stop now**

**E: i dont mind**

**E: but yur rite**

**E: gn**

**A: gn**

**E: ily (i like u)**

**A: lol ily2 gn bry**

**E: gn**

And this was the first time in a long time I went to bed with a smile on my face. And I was dreaming of Embry.

_**I think that was the longest chapter so far. My fingers are killing me right now from all this typing but I feel I owe it to everyone who has been reading since I first posted **__**Broken**__**, along with the new comers. I don't know when I'll be posting another chapter but I will try my best to get one up before I leave. **_


End file.
